


Want some Company?

by Oneshots18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Healing, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshots18/pseuds/Oneshots18
Summary: Sirius is upset but doesn't think anyone will understand him, Remus has to persuade him otherwise.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 33





	Want some Company?

Sirius had had a long day. He’d had an exam in the morning, and he’d thought that would be bad enough, sitting in one seat in an enclosed room for long periods of time really wasn’t his thing; then just to add to that he’d received a letter from his parents. In general Sirius avoided contact with his parents as all it tended to include was praise for his brothers and annoyance for him. They’d never been able to forgive him for getting sorted into Gryffindor and normally he could brush it off and pretend like it didn’t bother him but today was not one of those days. He felt weirdly sad like there was a weight in his stomach that was twisting up through him. It was a thoroughly uncomfortable feeling and one he wasn’t used to. He was Sirius Black for God’s sake: the best joker in the school, full of intelligence and wit, flirting with both the girls and the boys just to see which he preferred. While being so relaxed was normally a positive it meant during these times of lowness, nobody really understood him. He felt guilty for not being able to laugh with his friends at dinner and while he knew it was illogical to feel guilty for being sad it didn’t stop the feeling eating him up. 

It was quiet in the common room; it had been many hours since dinner and the only other things up now were the stars and moon. The fire was dying out but still managed to cast ominous shadows on the wall which played over Sirius’ face. He flicked his wand at the fireplace and the flames jumped up and down, changing colour from orange to red to blue and then back to orange. Rolling his eyes, he leaned back in the armchair he’d deposited himself in earlier. What was up with him today? Even magic wasn’t giving him the same rush it usually did. His red and gold tie hung loose around his neck and he pulled it off and chucked it across the room, undoing his top two buttons so his white shirt was more comfortable. 

“Really, Sirius, I know you hate uniform but really don’t think your tie appreciates being thrown across the room.” 

Sirius looked up to see his best friend, Remus, standing at the bottom of the spiral staircase that led to the boy’s dorm, wearing a ridiculous pair of striped pyjamas and holding his tie in one hand. Remus gave him a wry grin and threw it back across the room. Sirius caught it with one hand, his quidditch reflexes coming in handy to stop his tie falling into the fire and being burnt to a crisp. 

“Want some company?” Remus asked, walking slowly across the room.  
“Nope.” Sirius said shortly.

Remus raised one eyebrow and fixed Sirius with a piercing look, “So you’re just chilling down in the common room at 2am by yourself for the fun of it?”

“I’m planning how I’m going to take over the world, did James not tell you that was our newest plan?” said Sirius sarcastically.

Remus plonked himself down in the armchair beside him, “Ah, of course, why did I not think of that?” he exchanged a look with Sirius, attempting to keep a straight face but failing completely as the two boys laughed. Remus smiled, “That’s better.”

“What?” asked Sirius, the corner of his mouth turning up into a smile.

Remus shook his head, “Nothing.”

He grabbed the pillow beside him and whacked Remus with it, “Come on, you can’t say that and then not tell me what the hell you’re going on about.”

“Ha!” said Remus triumphantly, raising his fist in the air in an act of celebration, “See it’s annoying when your friend doesn’t tell you what he’s feeling.”

Sirius let out a deep breath and whacked him again with the pillow, “Fine. Well played. But if you try and do that again, I’m not going to fall for it.”

Remus grabbed the pillow out of Sirius’ hands and tucked it behind his back so he could slouch back. It had been a full moon a couple of nights ago and his body still ached, which was why he hadn’t been able to sleep in the first place and had noticed Sirius’ bed was still empty despite the late hour. Adjusting himself, he moved his legs, so they were swinging over the side of the chair and he rested his feet on the arm of Sirius’ chair. He muttered a spell at the fire, which caused it to burn with a greater vigour and fill the room with warmth. 

“So, what’s going on?” Remus said, his eyes resting firmly on Sirius’ face, which looked almost as worn as his own.

“Got a letter from my parents today.” He said after a long pause, this time the corner of his mouth twisting wryly.

Remus didn’t say anything, but his face was full of worry and sympathy and love. He leaned over and took Sirius’ hand in his own. They’d always had quite a tactile relationship, with neither boy particularly sure about where the line was other than the fact that they enjoyed each other’s company. 

“I mean it wasn’t a big deal or anything, like I don’t want you to think it was really dramatic because it wasn’t different from normal.” Sirius said slowly, struggling for words.  
“It doesn’t matter how big or dramatic it was, it’s upset you, so I want to hear about it.” Remus told him seriously, gripping his hand tighter. 

He gave the other boy a small smile, “They were just talking about how disappointed they were in me that I was friends with the Potters and other people they don’t approve off. My mother was complaining about how she had to dodge friend’s questions about me because she’s too embarrassed to answer them and my father apparently never talks about me. I think they find it easier to pretend I don’t exist.   
And I don’t get why it has upset me so much because I don’t even care about what they think, you know. I have my morals and my values which are so different to theirs and I hate the way they treat people and – “Sirius broke off his voice breaking slightly, “Fuck.”

“You can do this.” Remus told him softly.

Sirius took another deep breath, “I guess I wish I wasn’t related to them and I had a nice, normal and sane family who weren’t so full of hatred. I wish I had a family who valued me and my opinions.”

“I value you.” Remus said, keeping his hand in a tight grip, “It’s completely understandable that you’re upset, you don’t need to hide it.”   
Sirius gave him a smile, “I just always feel like people rely on me to be funny and make them smile; no one really wants to see me down.”

“Yes, you are a funny guy, but that doesn’t mean there won’t be times when you feel down, because that’s life. How many times have you been there for me when I needed you during full moons? You literally became Animagus for me. Let me be there for you.”

Remus tugged on his hand and pulled Sirius into a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck and holding his body tightly, like he had held his hand only a few moments earlier. At first Sirius was tense but then he relaxed into the embrace, burying his face into Remus’ shoulder and breathing in his familiar scent. Sirius squeezed onto Remus’ armchair, he was half falling off, but it didn’t matter as he leaned back against his chest and their legs intertwined. Remus cupped one hand around the back of his head and stroked soothing fingers through his hair, twisting his black hair into loops. Sirius had never felt so safe and comfortable. He wished this moment could last forever, just him and Remus forever. 

He twisted round to look at Remus, “Thank you.”

Remus smiled warmly, “Anytime.”

Sirius laid his head back on Remus’ shoulder and this time he took Remus’ hand himself, their fingers intertwining like flowers in Summer and he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Remus’ breathing and the feel of his body against his.


End file.
